The present invention is directed to a bar construction and means and method of manufacture which is particularly, but not limited to, use as a railroad crosstie. Most of such crossties have heretofore been formed of wood. In more recent years, the use of steel reinforced concrete crossties and rubber insulated steel crossties have been used. Numerous problems exist, such as deterioration of wood crossties due to rotting, warping and splitting. Failure due to chemical reaction, rusting or electrolitic reaction as well as ultraviolet ray degradation occurs. Also the crossties do not have strength suitable for high speed rail systems.